Hendricks Hunters
by Ififall
Summary: The Diaz Brothers Fanfiction. When Nate Diaz calls out Johny Hendricks, Nick and Nate fight about it.


A/N: Off Topic _**MMA News.**_ During Bellator 120, Jimmy said something interesting about Shlemenko's diet. He said that Shlemenko became a Vegan to be a Light-Heavy-Weight.

* * *

Is that a good idea?

I've never heard of _anyone _becoming a Vegan to _**Gain **_weight. Maybe he had a nutritionist/s going into this fight, who knows?

* * *

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. The Diaz Brother's Slash. _**I****ncestuous scenes. Disturbing scenes.**_ I was in Two minds about this pairing because _**One, **_it's already been done. _**Two:**_ I don't usually write about incest.

A/N: I wouldn't even write about Clay and Daddy in that way. Imo, it's too creepy, and Clay and Daddy aren't even B_lood_ Related. But if this is too odd, I can always delete it and replace it with a Diaz/Matt Brown story.

* * *

After Diaz's Announcement to Welterweight, there was a sharp MMA Buzz in the air.

* * *

The type of buzz that Nate Diaz got when he submitted Jim Miller. Miller was a Black Belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. He'd never been submitted, until he faced Nate.

"Winner by Guillotine choke...Nate Diaz!" Bruce Buffer said. Nate could remember the cheers of the crowd. The impressive look on Dana's White's face. Soon after that, he was offered a Title shot. Henderson was different than Miller. He was bigger, he relied on Wrestling more. Henderson was also a Black Belt, but that didn't scare Nate.

* * *

He survived Henderson, but lost by decision. Nate Diaz was planning to put himself back on the MMA Map. Dana gave Nate a fight with Josh Thomson. He didn't under-estimate Thomson. Thomson was a veteran and Diaz respected him. Then they fought and that respect disappeared. Just like Nate Diaz's hopes of another title shot.

Nate lost in round Two. He tried to dodge the Head-kick. But Thomson caught him with his shin. Nate's Brother Nick threw in the towel. Seconds later the Referee broke it up. Nate bounced back with a First round TKO against Gray Maynard. But that win still didn't convince Dana to give him a title shot.

* * *

"Take whatever fight you get, you know" His Brother Nick said.

"Nah..I mean I ain't gonna fight no Joe Blow you know, I want a real fight" Nate said. Nick nodded. He thought that his Little Brother wouldn't turn down any fight thrown his way.

Then Nate Diaz got offered one of the biggest challenges of the Light-Weight division. Khabib Nurmagomedov. Nurmagomedov's fight was as challenging as his name pronunciation.

* * *

Nurmagomedov was undefeated in the UFC, and hungry for a belt. Nate talked to his Manager Mr Kogan. Mr Kogan said that taking on Nurmagomedov wouldn't be the smartest choice to make. So Nate turned it down. He got offered Michael Johnson. But if by some Miracle, Johnson won that fight, where would that leave Nate?

After Nate turned down the Johnson fight, the UFC kicked him out of the official UFC Rankings. It pissed him off. Gray Maynard was in the UFC's Top Ten, and Nate had beaten him. He knew that the UFC were trying to send a message. Now he had to send one back. "Where do you want to go from here Nate?" Mr Kogan asked.

* * *

"Up" Nate said. Mr Kogan thought, Nate meant "Up" as in having a "Positive attitude" But Nate Diaz was literally thinking about moving up to Welterweight. The first person he told was his Brother.

"Welterweight...why?" Nick asked his Little Brother. Nate shrugged.

"You know. I think...guys will take me serious at Welterweight" Nate said.

* * *

"This ain't the first..." Nick started to say. But Nate cut him off.

"I'm gonna put it out there" Nate said getting on his phone.

"Think it over" Nick said. Nate nodded, but he didn't listen.

* * *

The next day Nate told Ariel Helwani that he was planning to move up to Welterweight. He called out Matt Brown. Brown had won "Fight of the Night" recently. Against Erick Silva. Nate also called out young MMA Veteran Jordan Mein. At first, Nick didn't care.

It was a free country. His Little Brother could call out anyone he wanted. But When Nate Diaz called out Champion Johny Hendricks. Nick had a problem with it. But he decided to bring it up, calmly. Nick Diaz cut his own training short one day, to talk to his Little Brother.

* * *

"What are you doing back?" Nate asked him.

Nick kicked his Trainers off. He dumped his bag in the hallway and sat on the sofa. He watched Miesha Tate on the screen wondering how he was going to tell his Little Brother the truth.

Did Nick Diaz feel Threatened? No. But if his Little Brother went up to Welterweight, that would be a problem. Nick knew that he was going to get screwed one way or another.

* * *

"So...you thought about?..." Nick paused as his Brother nodded.

"Yeah this shit is gonna happen" Nate said.

"You sure?" Nick asked. Nate nodded.

"Nate...you know...I think you should...you know...stay where you are" Nick said. His Little Brother looked at him. He paused the Tate VS Holm fight. Nick's shoulders tensed as he waited for his Little Brother's wrath.

* * *

"I knew you'd hate it. You just can't stand me winning in _your_ fucking weight class" Nate said.

"Bullshit" Nick said. He grabbed The remote and turned the volume higher, before turning it off. Nate moved from the sofa, to the table. The thick wooden legs of thee table, were strong enough to take his weight.

"Fuck you Nick. After I fuck up Matt Brown, I'm going after Hendricks" Nate said.

* * *

"Fuck that" Nick said turning his Little Brother towards him by the shoulder.

"Hendricks is my fight" Nick said.

"He ain't" Nate said. Nick got up to leave. He hadn't even placed one foot on the ground before, Nate reached for his arm.

* * *

"What the fuck's the matter with you? I can make it, in Welterweight" Nate said. Nick shook his Little Brother off.

"Nate you got fucked up in Welterweight" Nick said. Nate leaned back, like Nick had slapped him. What Nick said was true, but Nate never thought that he'd say it.

"I'm gonna do it" Nate said. He got up and walked around the table, so that he wouldn't have to look at Nick.

* * *

"Hey..." Nick said trying to call his Little Brother back.

"Fuck you" Nate said as he walked up the stairs. Moment's later Nick went into his Little Brother's room. He didn't knock on the door. He knew Nate would tell him to go and fuck himself. He opened the door and saw his Little Brother Texting someone on his bed.

"Look...Sorry..." Nick said.

* * *

"You will be" Nate said still typing on his phone.

"I just think...we should keep our shit separate" Nick said. Nate shrugged.

"I don't need your permission to do shit" Nate said. Nick nodded. He sat on the bed. Nate shifted to the right, before he got pulled in closer. "Who you Texting?" Nick asked.

* * *

"No-one" Nate said. Nick quickly reached over and pulled the phone away from his Little Brother.

"Fuck!" Nate said, trying to get his phone back. But Nick looked at the phone screen.

_**"Nick's being a d!k" **_The Text said. Nick chucked the phone on his Little Brother's chest.

* * *

"I'm a dick?" Nick asked.

Right now?...Yeah" Nate said. In harmless annoyance, Nick playfully tried to push Nate off of the bed. Nate turned the other way.

Nick's hand ended up palm-flat on his Little Brother's thigh. As Nick slid his hand away, Nate tried to cover his hard on with his hand. Nick nudged Nate's hand away with his knee.

* * *

Shit..Nate..." Nick's voice trailed off as his Little Brother put Nick's hand back against his leg. In seconds, Nick hand was in Nate's boxers. Nate tried to kiss him on the mouth, but Nick wouldn't let him. Nate kissed Nick's chin and throat before lifting his T-shirt up. Nick knew what his Little Brother was silently asking for.

But he wasn't going to do _that_.

* * *

Nick put one hand on his Little Brother's waist. The other hand was around Nate's dick. He rubbed him slowly, until Nate's body was almost as upright as his dick. Nate tensed as Nick ran a clammy hand over his balls, but Nate put Nick's hand back on his dick. He wanted Nick to finish what he'd started.

Nick curled his fist around him and roughly massaged his dick twice. Nate's hips jutted out and he closed his eyes, excited, waiting for Nick's caresses to get rougher.

* * *

Nick slid his out and got off of the bed. Nate still had his eyes closed. He thought Nick was joking at first. Until he kept waiting, and nothing happened. He opened his eyes. Nick was standing up on the far side of the room.

"Hey..Whh...come here" Nate asked.

"Why?" Nick asked rolling up his sleeves.

* * *

"We ain't done" Nate said jabbing a thumb to his clothed Hard on.

"Gotta go" Nick said.

"Fuck you, you can't just leave" Nate said, thinking that Nick was going to change his mind.

* * *

"Watch me" Nick said.

He disappeared out of his Little Brother's room. He went down the stairs. Nick gently kicked his bag out of the Hallway. He pulled his trainers on and opened the door.

Nick had no idea where he was going, but he had to get out of the house, before his Little Brother got dressed.


End file.
